1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program for performing a responsive process such as providing an alarm or canceling a finalizing process by determining whether the finalize process as a transition process of an information recording medium to a data additional storage disabled state has been performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the recording capacity of disk-type recording media increases, video cameras storing moving images or still images on a disk instead of the known recording tape are commercially available. Since the disk-type recording medium is used in a random-access fashion, any desired scene can be efficiently found from recorded data. Since the disk-type recording medium operates in a non-contact fashion, data accessing to the disk is performed in a manner free from physical wear. For example, digital versatile disk (DVD) video cameras are in widespread use because of the user friendliness thereof such as high image quality and ease of editing.
One of information recording processes includes producing a menu for content recorded on an information recording medium. For example, a menu is generated in a finalize process for setting the information recording medium to be in an additional storage disabled state.
One apparatus may additionally store or edit content on a removable medium on which another apparatus has already recorded content. In this case, the additional storage or edit of the content on the medium by own apparatus causes a discrepancy between a structure of a menu and the already recorded content.
For example, if a reproducing apparatus displays a produced menu, the additionally stored content cannot be reproduced. To avoid such an inconvenience, the apparatus must delete the menu produced on the other apparatus or leave the medium with the discrepancy unresolved. Once the menu produced on the other apparatus is automatically deleted on own apparatus without consulting with the user of the other apparatus, it becomes difficult to verify the menu later. This inconveniences the user who has used the other apparatus on which the menu has been produced. The discrepancy between the menu and recorded content not only violates data recording format but also makes it difficult for players to reproduce the recorded content, thereby leading to a cause of trouble.